


Lessons with Poe Dameron

by Whatever21ism



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatever21ism/pseuds/Whatever21ism
Summary: I had a sexy dream where Poe taught virgins Finn and Rey about sex and I decided to write it. Just smut. Enjoy.





	Lessons with Poe Dameron

“So, let me get this straight…neither of you have ever…?” Poe placed his cheek in the palm of his hand, nearly in disbelief. Poe sat across from them in his chair, while Finn and Rey sat on his bed. 

“I was too focused on survival, and there wasn’t anyone I was interested in on Jakku.” Rey shrugged. 

“I just wasn’t allowed to.” Finn added. Poe stared at them, blinking slowly. This was truly unbelievable. 

“Does this mean you don’t want to, now?” Rey asked, trying to hide disappointment.

“No! It will just be different. Usually people entering these types of relationships have already tried just being with one person. They know what they do and don’t like, and they know for certain they want to be with more than one person. I’m just worried one of you won’t like it.” Poe looked at Finn and then at Rey. 

“Well like we said earlier, we both like each other, and we both like you, and you like both of us, and you’re pretty skilled in this sort of thing, right? You can just give us lessons.” Rey suggested, completely unfazed by what she had just said. Poe’s face went a deep red, and he covered it with both of his hands. Finn looked at her in surprise.

“Lessons?!” Poe let out a chuckle, not looking up and still hiding his beet-red face. 

“Yeah, what do we need to know?” Rey asked, looking back at Finn for reassurance. 

“If anyone would know about sex, it's you, right?” Finn reasoned. 

“Oh my stars…” Poe let out a breath before finally looking up at the both of them. Was he dreaming? This was almost the plot of some terrible holoporn he had watched when he was a teenager. Two inexperienced, attractive people on his bed; waiting for him to teach them about sex. Ridiculous. But also incredibly arousing. If this had been any other pair of people he might just have handed them such holoporn and left them to figure it out, but this was Finn and Rey. He loved them so much at times he felt his chest would burst.

“Ok, well, let’s start with the basics then I suppose. “ Poe rolled his shoulders and sat up straight in the chair. “Have you guys masturbated?” Poe nodded to himself, it seemed like the most logical place to start. 

“Yes.” Rey answered without skipping a beat. Finn coughed because he was taken slightly off-guard. 

“Uh, not really. They gave us these pills that blocked our urges. I have once or twice, but it was when I was younger so I don’t really remember it that well.” Finn added quietly. 

“That’s ok Finn. Let’s start there then.” Poe assured him. “Now we all have different ways we like to touch ourselves. Personally, I’m pretty easy and can get off with just simple stroking. That may not work for you Finn, you may need to play with your ass or rub your nipples or something else besides just stroking yourself, and as for you Rey, do you know what you like?” Poe paused and turned to her, Finn was blushing at what Poe had just said to him. 

“Hm, well back on Jakku I made this device that vibrates, it feels pretty good inside me, but on the clitoris, right? It feels amazing.” Rey let out a small laugh and tightened her legs together. “I miss it occasionally. Are there things like that here?” Poe couldn’t help but smile at her cheekiness. 

“Oh yeah, there are a lot of things like that. There are whole stores dedicated to things like that…here I have a few actually.” Poe got up from the chair and went into his dresser, pulling out a few things. 

“They’re all clean, I promise.” He laid them out on the bed in front of them. He turned on a simple vibrator and placed it in Rey’s hands. She inspected it carefully and rubbed her fingers across the smooth silicone.

“Much more comfortable than the thing on Jakku.” She commented, before turning it off and placing it back down. 

“This one is designed for penises" Poe said, handing Finn a fleshlight. Finn’s cheeks flushed when he saw the design that was meant to imitate a vagina. 

“Is this what yours looks like, Rey?” Finn asked. Rey looked up and laughed when she saw it. 

“I guess in a way? I have lips on the outside though…and there’s more hair.” She took the fleshlight from Finn’s hands and pulled the lips apart to peer inside. “I’m definitely not textured like that on the inside.” She added, making a face. 

Poe shrugged. “Nothing feels as good as the real thing, so the people who design them come up with textures and other things to try and make up for it.” Poe explained. He picked up and explained several more of the sex toys before putting them off to the side. 

“I think I’m ready to try.” Finn said after Poe had closed the dresser drawer. 

“Oh!” Poe was surprised but swallowed and regained his composure. “Sure, if you want. What about you Rey?” Rey nodded in response. 

“Are you going to masturbate with us?” She asked. Poe bit his bottom-lip.

“Well hold on now, I’m supposed to be teaching you two, right?” Poe said, dimming the lights and making sure the windows had their shade on. “Why don’t we start with Finn since he needs more help in this department?” Poe suggested, walking back to his chair. 

Poe undressed, letting his pants and t-shirt fall from his feet. “Rey, just sit back and relax, you can masturbate if you want to, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.” Poe said, finally sitting down in his chair again. He was flaccid at the moment, but spread his legs wide so Finn could see. 

“You just let me know if you guys get uncomfortable, ok? We’ll stop right away.” He said. Rey followed suit, pulling down her capris and then her underwear. Finn remained a little distracted as he watched both of them strip. 

He shook his head and began to pull off his own clothes, placing them neatly on the floor by the bed. He sat up so his back leaned against the headboard, and he spread his legs slightly like Poe had done. 

“Unless someone is extremely aroused, you’ll generally need some lube to get going, reach into my nightstand there and pull out the bottle.” Poe instructed, and Finn did so, pulling the bottle out and opening it, pouring the liquid onto his fingers. 

“Great, toss it over here.” Finn did so, and Poe caught it, letting the lube drip over his cock. 

“Now then, in terms of stroking, everyone has a preference. I like all my fingers, some people don’t. Just try stroking up and down, and see what you like.” Poe said, beginning to stroke himself as he had said, his hand not too tight around his shaft. He let out a sigh of relief as he did so. 

Finn watched for a moment, entranced by how comfortable and absolutely sexy Poe looked in front of him right now, spread out on his chair, looking over at Finn and stroking himself. The image went straight to his own cock, and Finn mimicked him, closing his eyes and letting his hands do what felt the best. 

“Good job, Finn.” Poe praised, looking over at Rey who had just been spectating. She smiled back at Poe and laid out next to Finn, her head resting into the pillows. 

She cupped her left breast and played with it for a bit while her right hand began to massage the area around her lips. Poe and Finn stared, amazed with how much ease she started. 

Finn stared longer, having never seen a woman pleasure herself before. Part of him wanted to touch and help her, but he stopped himself. Poe hadn’t yet taught them about pleasuring other people. 

Finn tightened his grip as he stroked himself up and down, opening his mouth at how good the sensation was. His hips jerked automatically which was both arousing and embarrassing, but he saw that Rey was starting to jerk herself, so the embarrassment subsided. 

Rey’s pleasure had been building up slowly as she watched Poe walk Finn through the basics, but she could finally feel the wetness inside of her. She dipped two of her fingers inside, and brought her natural lubricant out, rubbing it around her lips and clit. She began to rub it quicker, pausing when she felt the pleasure build. She then switched to fingering herself, letting two of her fingers inside , and pushing them in and out. Her head tilted back as she was able to get in deeper. She imagined the vibrator Poe had shown her, and imagined how much better it would feel than just her fingers. She opened her eyes then, looking at both the men in the room with her, and how they pumped their cocks. She imagined Finn’s inside her, and then Poe’s; both of them taking turns with her until she came. She slipped a third finger inside herself, trying to imagine the girth. 

Poe was still going rather slow, wanting to enjoy the moment as much as he could. Finn and Rey were already moving so frantically though that it was hard to keep himself from matching their pace. He looked back over at Finn, and Finn happened to open his eyes at the same time. Poe smiled as their eyes locked, and Finn responded with a happy blush. 

Finn had reached somewhat of a plateau now. While stroking did feel good, it wasn’t bringing him any closer to a climax.

“It feels good Poe, but I feel like I need more.” Finn admitted, Poe nodded, and paused his stroking to toss the bottle of lube back. 

“Be generous with it, and try stimulating your anus. Rub gentle little circles around it until you feel relaxed, and then try slipping a finger inside. 

Poe licked his fingers and then did as he had just explained, pulling his cheek apart with his free hand so Finn could get a good look. His head tilted back as he moved it in and out, his right hand back to stroking himself as he did so. 

Finn poured some lube onto his fingers and began to rub around his anus. When he slid in a finger he let out a sigh. It stung, but in a good way. He moved his finger in and out, and when he allowed himself to go in deeper, the sudden shoot of pleasure made him let out a whimper, it felt incredible, and he could feel himself building pleasure again. He began to pump faster, and buck his hips against his finger. Before he could continue though he felt a familiar hand on his chest. 

 

“Ok…ok I think we have the masturbation down…” Poe had gotten up from his seat and stood above them. His cock was still hard, but he seemed more composed than either Finn or Rey. Rey had already stopped, and Finn swallowed hard, finding it difficult to pull away from himself. Poe grabbed a wet wipe from his night stand and cleaned off his hands and then dried them. 

“Shouldn’t we get to orgasm?” Rey protested, and Poe smirked. 

“Hey, I’m the teacher remember? You will all get to orgasm, but I want to show you guys the basics today, and it will take hours if I let you both come between each lesson.” Poe explained. 

“Alright so…I guess next…if its alright with you Rey, can I have sex with you?” Rey smiled and nodded. Poe bit his lip, trying to prevent himself from whining at how cute and eager she was. “Now Finn, just watch, alright?” He swallowed, sitting down on the bed so he overlooked Rey’s body. 

“Let me show you how to stimulate Rey, alright?” Poe looked over at Finn as he pushed Rey’s legs up so they spread, fully exposing her. Poe ran his fingers along the sides of her lips, which managed to get a gasp out of Rey. His hands were delicate but calloused from years of piloting his ship. He played with her clit for a bit, rubbing gentle circles around the area and then up and down over the clit itself. Rey squirmed beneath, his hands completely unpredictable. He alternated back and forth before finally inserting two fingers fully into Rey. Her breathing became heavier as he began to move his fingers in and out of her. It felt so different from anything she had ever put in herself. It was so much more controlled, but at the same time she couldn’t guess what Poe’s hands would do next. Rey began to move her hips against the fingers inside of her, and he hand slipped down to begin rubbing her clit again. She moaned at feeling both of the sensations at once. 

Finn covered his mouth, the scene shooting pleasure down to his aching cock. 

“Finn, why don’t you play with Rey’s breasts? You would like that, right?” Poe asked, looking down at her. Rey nodded and Finn reached out a hesitant hand, his large palm nearly covering the entirety of her left breast. 

“Gently rub her nipples, massage the whole breast, and even suck on them. The key here is to be gentle though. They’re incredibly sensitive.” Poe warned. Finn nodded and looked at Rey and then back to her nipple as he began to lightly squeeze it. He used his index finger to draw invisible circles around the areola and Rey let out a quiet “yes” as he did so. He drew a breath in and then reached for her second breast, doing the same thing. Rey continued to squirm under the two of their hands, her mind lost in the pleasure and attention she was receiving. 

Finn finally worked up the courage to press his lips against her breast, taking the nipple in his mouth. 

“Just like that Finn, now let your tongue make little circles around the nipple…” Poe instructed. Rey opened her eyes and used her free hand to stroke Finn’s face. 

“Now the vagina has what some people call the 'g-spot', which is another collection of nerve endings like your clit. If I bend my fingers and press against the front here…” Poe said as he did just that, gently running his fingers up and down inside of her. 

“O-oh!” Rey moaned, her legs shaking as Poe continued. He noticed her fingers were rubbing her clit furiously by this point so he withdrew her fingers; she whined at the loss and looked over at him. 

“Dicks like having hands on them too.” Poe smiled, taking the hand that had been rubbing her clit and wrapping it around his cock. 

“Just stroke up and down like you saw me do to myself earlier. If you feel comfortable you can use your other hand to do Finn as well. This is called a hand jo-“ Poe choked a bit as Rey didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence, and immediately went to work stroking him. He changed his position to get comfortable, and saw that she had also reached out to Finn and began stroking him. Poe swallowed and replaced his hand that had left her earlier, gently stroking her clit, and occasionally fingering her. 

Finn looked up at Poe then, and the two leaned across Rey to kiss for awhile, before they both kissed Rey who smiled, but didn’t open her eyes. 

Poe was starting to feel his pleasure build again, and he could see it on Finn’s face as well, so he had Rey stop, and when she pulled her hand away both men drew a sharp breath in. 

“Now…uh….” Poe had almost lost his train of thought, having almost no blood in his brain by this point. “Penetrative sex. Right…” Poe nodded, and climbed on top of Rey, he sat up, lining himself up and looked at both Rey and Finn. 

“It might hurt when I go in, and if it does, just let me know and we’ll go slower or stop.” Poe explained. “Some people don’t like this type of sex either, so we’re sort of experimenting right now, seeing what you like.” Poe explained. 

Poe lined up his cock and slid it inside of her slowly, paying close attention to her reaction. 

“It feels…different from what I’m used to.” Rey admitted, shifting herself to get more comfortable. 

“Does it feel bad?” Poe asked, running a hand gently along her thigh. 

“No, just new, I guess.” Rey smiled slightly. Finn was sitting up now, watching the scene unfold before him. It was incredibly difficult not to touch himself, but Poe had told him to just watch. 

Poe began to move slowly, and then when Rey responded well to it, he began to pick up his pace. He moved so that his face lined up with hers, and began to kiss her as he snapped his hips against hers. Rey wrapped her arms around him, hands digging into the curly brown locks above her. Finn was frozen in awe until she broke away a hand to grab his, and brought his hand to her breast. Finn stared at her and then at the breast, but eventually gave it a squeeze, playing with it while Poe fucked her. 

“M-maintaining an even stroke….will give the best pleasure I find…” Poe said, nearly out of breath. 

Poe could tell she was starting to get close again because of how she was bucking her own hips, frantically trying to keep the same pace as he slowed down. It was hard to stop himself, but he held her hip down with one hand as he slid himself out. She let out a whine as she felt him leave her. 

“N-no! Please Poe, I’m so close.” Rey protested, her hips continuing to buck, trying to stay on his cock. 

Poe swallowed hard, but took a deep breath in to regain his thoughts. It took every ounce of willpower to not frantically fuck her until the end. 

“S-sorry Rey, but if its alright with you, I want Finn to take over. I hope you’ve been paying attention.” He turned to Finn, and moved out his way. Rey looked over at Finn and took his hand that was still playing with her breast. 

“Please Finn…I want to come so bad.” She breathed. Finn’s mouth opened to say something, but he couldn’t even think of any words to formulate. Instead he lined himself up like he had seen Poe do only minutes before. When he slid in, Rey let out a high-pitched noise that surprised Finn and caused him to freeze. 

“Are you alright?!” Finn asked quickly, Rey nodded, and motioned for him to continue. 

“No! It feels great…you’re shaped differently…more curved.” She sighed as Finn obeyed her hand motion and began to slowly move back and forth. Finn’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. He understood now what Poe meant about the real thing feeling the best. The warmth, the motion, the way her body reacted to certain movements. He leaned in and began to kiss her on the lips, holding onto her tightly. They had shared kisses before, some even getting a little heated, but they always stopped before reaching this point. 

“Rey...Oh my stars…” Finn breathed, his hips beginning to move erratically. Rey’s fingers dragged across his back, holding onto him as she felt herself near her climax. Her toes curled into the blankets, and as she felt her body begin to shake she let out a small, quiet cry, jerking against Finn who was still going at his pace. The tightening of the walls around him made him whimper as he came, jerking a few more times as his cock twitched. He collapsed on top of Rey, the two of them entirely spent for the moment. Rey’s hands gently rubbed up and down Finn’s back, soothing the scratches she had made earlier. Finn ran a hand through her messy hair, nestling into the crook of her neck. 

Poe, still hard, ran a hand up Finn’s back as well, until he reached his shoulder, and pulled him up. 

“Ready for another lesson?” Poe asked, Finn blinked, still hazy from orgasming with Rey. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to do much, its mostly me who has to do the work.” 

“Y-yeah...” Finn said. Poe laid him down onto the bed, grabbing a few pillows to prop up his chest to make sure he could breath comfortably while Poe had him on his stomach. Finn turned his head to look at Rey, who was lying there peacefully, watching Poe. 

Poe began to massage Finn’s back, rubbing out any knots or tension he might have had. Finn sighed and sank into the bed, letting Poe’s hands work him. 

Poe slowly moved lower until his was massaging Finn’s ass, and then Finn felt a slight pause as Poe generously coated his fingers in lube and then a bit on his ass. Poe’s fingers rubbed Finn’s anus gently before sliding a single digit into him. Finn let out a slight sound, muffled by the pillows. 

“All good, buddy?” Poe asked, his finger beginning to slowly massage him from the inside. 

“Y-yeah…” Finn sighed happily. Poe continued to work, slowly introducing another finger. Finn tensed up slightly at that, so Poe turned his fingers upwards to begin massaging him in just the right spot. Finn let out a shaky moan. 

“That’s your prostate. Rubbing it gives most people who have them a lot of pleasure.” Poe continued to stroke it. Finn’s cock was still too spent from earlier with Rey to grow hard again, but he appreciated the sensation nonetheless. He knew that if Poe kept at it, he would eventually become hard again anyways. 

“You know so much…” Finn admitted, finally allowing himself to slowly hump the bunched up blankets beneath him. 

“I pride myself on taking care of my partners.” Poe shrugged, finally introducing a third finger. 

“It stings…” Finn said, closing his eyes. Poe added more lube and slipped the third finger out. Poe began to massage the outside of his anus again with the third finger. 

“It takes work to get used to it. The goal here is to relax your sphincter muscles, and once they’re relaxed enough, I can work on going inside you.” Poe explained. Finn nodded and took several more deep breaths, letting the tenseness melt away from his body. He began to feel his ass relax, and Poe smirked. 

“Ok, we’re going to take this super slow.” Poe reassured him, applying another round of lube as he began to slide just the tip of his aching cock in. He had left it abandoned since fucking Rey. Finn began to draw in a somewhat tense breath in, so Poe began to rub his back again, coaxing him to relax once more. 

Poe continued to slide in, until finally he was completely inside. He didn’t move, and instead sat there, enjoying Finn’s tightness around him. 

“You should feel…your body adjusting around me.” Poe said, beginning to move ever so slightly. Finn let out a noise, but he didn’t tense up this time, so Poe continued, moving just slightly faster with each pass. 

 

Poe had done it so gradually that Finn was surprised when he realized Poe was going at a steady pace, but he didn’t mind. By this point, his cock was ready for round two, and the sensation of Poe inside of him was better than he had imagined. Finally, Poe began to hit his prostate, and each time he did so Finn let out an uncontrolled moan. He felt his cock stiffen against the sheets. 

Poe began to reach around Finn’s waist, lifting him up so that they were both sitting up as Poe fucked him. One hand held his chest while the other one wrapped around the man’s cock. He began to stroke it and Finn breathed heavily, opening his eyes to look down at Rey. To his surprise, she was rubbing herself off to the scene. This sent immediate shock waves of pleasure down to his cock. 

“You like watching me fuck him?” Poe asked, peeking his head from behind Finn to get a glimpse at Rey. 

“You two look so good together.” Rey admitted. 

“C-can I fuck you Rey? While he fucks me?” Finn swallowed, hoping that he wasn’t asking for too much. 

“No…I’m not ready yet.” Rey admitted, and looked to Poe for advice.  
“Ah…if you want you could give him oral…this is more complicated than the handjob though….you can't let your teeth touch his cock….and if he jerks he might accidentally gag you…so you g-gotta ah…fuck.” Poe paused, slowing down his pace inside Finn. 

“You gotta keep the back of your throat open…and use your tongue…its an art form really.” Poe smiled. 

Rey didn’t let that deter her though, and she slipped down, licking her lips and sliding them over Finn’s leaking cock. Finn let out a cry, and his hand automatically went to her hair. She bobbed her head up and down, keeping the back of her throat open like Poe had said. It was pretty difficult, especially with Poe’s movements making the cock in her mouth jerk unpredictably. After awhile she slipped off of him, rubbing her jaw. 

“I think that’s a lesson for another time.” She admitted, Finn let out a small laugh. 

“I thought it felt pretty good.” He said. 

Rey laughed and shook her head, and instead opened her legs for Finn. Poe paused his movements while they readjusted. Finn slid easily into Rey, a sigh of relief from her as he did so, and Poe gripped tightly onto Finn as he began to move. Finn waited until he could get the timing just right, and began to move in-synch with Poe. Rey tilted her head back, the added force of two men thrusting into her even more pleasurable than just one. 

Finn’s mind was racing to a thousand places it seemed. The pleasure of Poe hitting his prostate, combined with the pleasure of being inside Rey was almost overwhelming. He swallowed again just letting himself feel everything.

Poe was also enjoying his part to the fullest extent. He had been with many people in his life, some creatures that weren’t even people at all. He had also been with couples, in polyamorous relationships, and done threesomes, but he had to admit that this was by far the best chemistry he had ever felt, even before they had started having sex. There was so much love between the three of them, and it was honestly beautiful. 

Rey could feel the overwhelming love and pleasure coming off from both men, and while it was intense before, with all of them connected like this is was impossible to ignore. As all three of them became closer to climax she began to have hard time remaining synched with the force, her senses becoming overloaded from feeling three people’s pure pleasure. 

Items on shelves began to rattle to the beat of Finn and Poe snapping into her, and she opened her mouth to let out loud moan. To cope, her mind sent the sensation back to Poe and Finn who reacted the same way she did, moaning loudly and picking up their speed. 

The three up them frantically began to buck against each other, losing their rhythm. Rey’s legs lifted up and desperately tried to get more, moving against Finn’s cock inside her. Poe reacted by slamming harder into Finn, trying each time to hit Finn perfectly in the prostate. Finn wanted to do more, but was trapped between the two who were both so needy and ready for their orgasms. Finn couldn’t handle it anymore and came violently, shaking and holding on to Rey as he did so, coming deep inside her and quivering. 

“Poe…Rey….” He whispered as they continued against him, Rey came soon after shaking beneath them, but loving the fact she was essentially being held down by Finn. The items on the shelves around them settled as well, but her body and vagina continued to quake, trying to tighten around Finn’s spent cock inside of her. 

Poe came right after Rey, he had been working his way up to it for so long that his orgasm lasted for quite some time, the waves of pleasure rolling through him as he came inside of Finn. That was by far the best, and most intense orgasm he had ever had. His entire body was still shaking, including his hands, which moved from holding tightly onto Finn to gently stroking his back. Finn smiled at the shakiness, and noticed that his hands were as well. 

 

“I love you guys.” Rey finally said out of her bliss, and Finn and Poe smiled.  
“I love you guys, too.” Finn said, as they began to shift out of one another so that they could lay comfortably on the bed.  
“I love you guys the most.” Poe professed, not expecting to suddenly be attacked by kisses and rebuttals. 

Poe supposed he wasn’t half bad a teacher after-all.


End file.
